<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I won't bow down to nobody (that isn't you) by Peteyandmj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689588">I won't bow down to nobody (that isn't you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj'>Peteyandmj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Precious Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She meets him in a charity gala.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Harry Osborn, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I won't bow down to nobody (that isn't you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MJ guesses that being Harry Osborn's girlfriend comes with this, galas, events, press and everything else. She didn't like being in the public eyes,but she didn't hate it either when it was for a good reason.</p><p>She wasn't famous either, nobody knew her name, she was just the girl who stood next to Harry Osborn, and she hated that. Because she didn't spent 4 years in law school to be known as Harry's girl.</p><p>Tonight wasn't any different. The Soros family, one of the richest in New York,was having a charity gala slash Christmas Party, for the highest families in New York and Harry begged her to ho, they even had a fight about it. So here she was, wearing a beautiful and expensive dress, drinking something she didn't even like, and being ignored by her own boyfriend because he was to busy flirting with some rich girls.<br/>
So by midnight she was outside, looking at NYC night life, snow falling a layer of white covering the whole city in white.</p><p>"Miss you're going to freeze out here" somebody said behind her, she looked over her shoulder and a man, probably her age was staring back at her. Damn, he was hot, he got curly brown hair, and a beautiful smile.</p><p>"I will take the chance, there are too many people in there" MJ answered while the guy went next to her leaning on the rail. </p><p>"Not your scene huh" the guy said, and when his eyebrows went up and he threw her a grin she recognized him. He was Peter Stark, he and Harry hated each other or something, she didn't know she usually just ignored Harry when he was on hating mode, which was 90% of the time. "I get it, I'm Peter Stark"</p><p>"I know who you are" MJ said taking the hand he was offering her "Huge fan of your mom"</p><p>"I should have seen that one coming" He said with a laugh "And what's your name may I ask, I think I've never seen you before"</p><p>"I'm Harry's girlfriend" MJ said </p><p>"I'm sorry" Peter joked "But come on, I don't think that's your name, is it?"</p><p>"Michelle" MJ said "Michelle Jones"</p><p>"Well, nice to meet you Michelle Jones" Peter said "Not that it's any of my business, but why aren't you with Osborn?"</p><p>"You said it yourself, none of your business" MJ said joking "It's nothing, he just really likes and enjoy this. And I don't"</p><p>"Makes two of us" Peter said "My parents have been taking me to this thing since I was 14, never liked it, never will. People are just so fake"</p><p>"Sound legit" MJ said</p><p>"Tell you what, why don't we get out of here?" Peter said "I know a place way more fun than this"</p><p>"1. This is a charity gala are we really going to leave? 2. I just met you, you could be a serial killer"</p><p>"1. We've been here for a while, we can say I got sick whatever and 2 Do I look like a serial killer to you?" Peter asked </p><p>"That's what a serial killer would say" MJ said, with a laugh.</p><p>"Well, if you want to die of boredom out here, be my guest Michelle Jones" Peter said entering the building again, and the curiosity took over MJ so she went next to Harry and told him she was leaving.</p><p>"What? Why?" Harry asked "We just got here" </p><p>"No we didn't" MJ said "Plus I'm not feeling that good, I should just go home"</p><p>"I'll make Devorah drive you" Harry said, and MJ wanted to roll her eyes, of course he wasn't going to offer to drive her, what and leave his groupies behind? </p><p>"It's okay, Devorah is probably sleeping, I will walk, my apartment it's three blocks away" MJ said</p><p>"Whatever you want MJ" Harry said and turned around to keep talking with the girls behind him, this time MJ did roll her eyes, and went outside after grabbing her coat. Peter was waiting, sitting in a bench.</p><p>"You look really sure that I was going to show up" MJ said walking up to him</p><p>"Because I was sure" Peter said "Let's get out of here"</p><p>"Were are you taking me?" MJ said following him</p><p>"To have fun" Peter said</p><p>"That's not really a clue" MJ said with a grin "Anything could be fun if you compare it to that gala"</p><p>"Let's say, one of my friends plays in the Mets" Peter said looking at her</p><p>"And what" MJ said and then she saw how he got some keys out of his pocket </p><p>"I happen to have some keys to Citi Field" Peter said </p><p>"Oh no no no, no way" MJ said stopping "First of all, I'm a lawyer and that's illegal, second of all that's like 45 minutes away"</p><p>"Oh I get it" Peter said "You're a goody to shoes"</p><p>"What?! No I'm not" MJ said crossing her arms</p><p>"Okay, tell me one bad thing you did in your life" Peter said </p><p>"Uh..." MJ said and threw a dirty glance at him </p><p>"You can't think of anything" Peter stated </p><p>"I read during gym class in high school" MJ declared </p><p>"Oh...I'm so scared please don't kill me" Peter joked and she hit him playfully with her hand </p><p>"Shut up" MJ said "I'm not entering" </p><p>"Live a little Michelle" Peter said with a smile "You haven't played basketball?"</p><p>"Never, and I don't want to" MJ said "This is not fun, we're breaking the law" </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes as they made their way to the stadium, he extended his hand for her to take so she wouldn't fall. </p><p>"It's going to be fun I promise" Peter said and he turned on the lights in the stadium </p><p>"This is so illegal" MJ said </p><p>"Lose the high heels Miss perfect" Peter said </p><p>"Call me that one more time and the heel is going in your eye pretty boy" MJ said</p><p>"Okay okay, no need to be so rude about it" Peter said with a laugh </p><p>"Peter I don't know how to play basketball" MJ repeated while he took a ball</p><p>"I'm sure you'll learn" Peter said "Does Harry not bring you to do this things"</p><p>"Let's not talk about that" MJ said taking the ball from his hands "I'm too pisses at him"</p><p>"Why?" Peter asked </p><p>"Because he exists" MJ said and threw the ball, that actually got into the basket "WHAT?!" </p><p>Both Peter and her started laughing </p><p>"I thought you said you hadn't played before" Peter said while she got another ball and got it into the basket again</p><p>"OH MY GOD, I'M A FUCKING NATURAL" MJ said laughing with Peter, they kept playing for hours, MJ even got on top of Peter's shoulders to put more balls into the basket. They fell into the ground and started laughing again "Oh my god my tummy hurts"</p><p>"Your tummy?" Peter asked with a laugh and she hit him again, not stopping her loud giggles </p><p>"Shut up, I have a little nice" MJ said </p><p>"Yeah, sure blame your nice" Peter said, they decided to go back home and they started talking about Harry and his antics again "You know if that's how you really feel, why don't you break up with him?"</p><p>"It's more complicated than that" MJ said looking at him "I don't think it's a good idea"</p><p>"Have you tried breaking up with him?" Peter said </p><p>"No, but I don't need to jump into the Hudson river to know it's a bad idea" MJ said, and then she saw his eyes sparkle </p><p>"You know what, that's a fucking great idea" Peter said </p><p>"Oh, no way" MJ said "No way, we're in December you crazy man. In New York" </p><p>"Michelle, the water will be fine" Peter said taking off his coat</p><p>"You're going to catch hypothermia" MJ said but it was too late because Peter took her a threw both of them into the river. </p><p>*********</p><p>"You were going home huh" Harry said next morning when she opened her door, holding a news paper in his hands "You were on a date with fucking Peter Stark"</p><p>"It wasn't a date, he's my friend" she said on the defensive letting him in</p><p>"Since when?" Harry asked </p><p>"Since last night when you were too preoccupied with your bitches to even acknowledge my presence" MJ said </p><p>"I'm sorry that you're a kill buzz" Harry said and MJ opened her mouth offended "Really MJ?, Look at this head line 'Stole under Osborn's nose'"</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience for you" MJ said and Harry sighed </p><p>"You...ugh...you're not an inconvenience MJ. But I don't want you seeing him anymore" Harry said</p><p>"Well, that sucks for you" MJ said "You can't tell me how I can and can't see"</p><p>"MJ" Harry repeated </p><p>"Leave me alone" MJ said "Bye bye"</p><p>"Are you breaking up with me?" Harry asked </p><p>"This is toxic Harry, can't you see?" MJ asked "You changed me enough" </p><p>******** </p><p>MJ wakes up a little confused and groans at the sunlight that hit her eyes. </p><p>"Em, don't groan in my ear, you're loud" someone said under her she muffled a laugh into the toned abs. </p><p>"Sorry baby" MJ said</p><p>"It's okay" the voice said, and one of his hands came up to caressed her hair</p><p>"Peter?" MJ asked </p><p>"Yes?" Peter answered</p><p>"Can you make breakfast?" MJ asked and Peter let out a laugh </p><p>"Of course" Peter said kissing her forehead "You're gonna need to let go off me tho"</p><p>MJ curled up to him even more (if that was possible) the December cold in New York could be sensed in their apartment.</p><p>"Just five more minutes" MJ said and Peter laughed caressing her arm</p><p>"Sure baby" Peter said surrounding her with his arms "Are you okay tho?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just dreamed about the day we met" MJ said and Peter adjusted them both so they would be face to face and took a lock that was falling into her eyes and put it behind her ear. </p><p>"That was a good day" Peter said with a smile "I love you, you know that right?" </p><p>"I love you too" MJ said "Give me a kiss"</p><p>Peter grinned and kissed her lips sweetly</p><p>"You are so cute" Peter said and bumped his nose with hers, but then a wail overtook their senses.</p><p>"Huh, guess someone's awake" MJ said</p><p>"I got him" Peter said kissing her cheek </p><p>"He's hungry, I don't think your nipples do him any good" MJ said with a laugh</p><p>"Or maybe he just needs a dipper change" Peter said "I'll scream if I need help"</p><p>Peter stood up from the bed and went to his son's room, who was now crying louder.</p><p>"Hey, buddy I'm here no need to be so loud" Peter said taking him in his arms, he was just 6 months all and already a mommy's boy so of course his cries didn't died down "I know I'm not your mommy but you could help me out a little" </p><p>But he didn't shut up. </p><p>"Okay, Matt I'll take you to mommy, I give up" Peter said going back to their room, MJ was sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. </p><p>"Hi my little angel, is daddy torturing you?" MJ said taking Matt out of Peter's arms and putting his little head in her shoulder, making shushing noises and rocking a little bit, making Matt instantly shut up. </p><p>"You're just his favorite" Peter said leaning down on the bed again.</p><p>"Well, I gave him a home for 9 months while he kicked my ribs" MJ said "Isn't that right angel?"</p><p>Matt made some baby noises and MJ let out a chuckle.</p><p>"It's okay, I understand why you're his favorite girl, you are mine too" Peter said and MJ rolled her eyes playfully </p><p>"You're so cheesy" MJ said </p><p>"You love me"</p><p>"That I do" MJ said</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>